


unconditional love

by teentitans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teentitans/pseuds/teentitans
Summary: where Yurio is a fairy in love with a human named Otabek and Fairy King Viktor doesn't approve.





	1. Otabek

Prologue

_The Fairy Boy haunted me nearly every night, interrupting my already fitful slumber. There was a certain ethereal beauty in the way he moved his delicate figure across the cold, marble-like surface. In my dreams, he is dangerous and intriguing. Never had I laid eyes on a creature who could dance upon daggers with such grace and passion. I love him._

 

**Chapter one ~ Otabek**

 

A cold, unforgiving breeze rushed through my ajar window, blanketing me with its icy embrace. The ghost of snowy fingertips prodded me and urged me out of the comfort of my duvet. At last.

Winter had come.

A glance outside showed me the town had not altered their daily busy bustling. How were they so completely unfazed? I felt euphoria creep up my spine and drag me in the direction of the lake near my home.

The Fairy Boys spiteful smirk played through my head like a broken record from a dream the night prior.

Many times I'd attempted to draw him, despite the fact that art has never been my strong suit. It was always a significant challenge to depict such a strange being. His long, golden hair fell from its messy bun, framing his angry, yet soft feminine features.

At night we held each other at a distance in the dream realm. A distance I knew would never be closed unless we were to meet in our wake.

However this has always felt strange to me. I feel as though we _have_ met face to face. There's this indescribable connection I know is there, but whenever I try to focus on our history together my mind is always blank. What I would give to hear his name or caress my hand across his porcelain skin.

That would never be possible though.

The Fairy Boy is unattainable and there's a feeling in my gut that reminds me that whenever I feel the urge to search for him.

The only thing that has ever cleared my mind is the lake that is frozen over all year, regardless of the temperature outside. There's something about gliding across the smooth surface of it that puts me at peace.

My family has always antagonized me for it.

"Otabek, get off of that weird lake. It isn't normal for you to play atop it"

My parents used to scold me but eventually they grew weary and gave up. My older sisters would snicker at me and tease me, but no one managed to stop me. It was the only way I could feel connected to The Fairy Boy.

Eventually my sisters married into other royal families and left me alone with my parents in the small rural castle, ruling over the small unkempt town.

It's quite fitting that the child who will likely inherit such a run down, disappointing kingdom would also be his family's biggest disappointment.


	2. Yurio

_Another dream of a man I feel I once knew, the dream was warm and familiar like I had been with him once before. This man had chocolate eyes that could turn someone to stone yet when he looked at me it was nothing but pure admiration. His raven hair shaved in the back almost like an honor to have shaved and hang down. He always carried such a pride I wish I could have. All I know is to stop the dreams I need to find this man._

_I want him, I need him._

 

______As the small petite blonde walked into the throne room his clear shiny wings glistened from the sunlight shining through the window. The room felt dark, like something didn't belong, Fairy King Viktor sat in his throne with what seemed like a sour look on his face, Yuuri looked like he was trying to claim him but it didn't seem like it was working which confused Yuri.  
"You had another dream? What happened this time?" Viktor spoke looking at Yurio his eyes narrowed.  
Yuri shook his head yes soon explaining his dream, Viktor noticed the sparkle in Yurios eyes which bothered him more. "I feel like I know him but can't remember from where" Yurio finished speaking looking at Viktor.  
The kingdom has changed since Viktor banished the humans, everyone was told to stay away from them and how dangerous they are wanting our wings for money which would kill our kind.  
"Yurio, my ice fairy prince, my son this man you dream of is not real. He does not exist it is nothing but a dream. If you long for someone that much I will arrange a marriage between you and the dear prince in the next kingdom Prince JJ who is a halfling, I feel it'll help unite our kingdoms and I've been thinking about it for a while. I will contact the king immediately." Viktor spoke looking at Yurio.  
That did it for Yurio "you cannot make me marry some self centered asshole just because you want to unite the kingdoms!" he yelled "my name is NOT Yurio!" he stormed out rather too quickly letting the door close with a slam causing Yuuri to flinch then sigh "Viktor don't make him marry some guy, please for me." he frowned. Viktor sighed "he still remembers that human" he spoke looking at Yuuri. Yuuri frowns "to me it seems like true love, i know he has dreams about Yurio. you shouldn't have banished the humans Viktor not all were bad."  
Viktor gave a small sigh as he looked at the window "the human world is a mess, you know they'll hurt us again Yuuri."  
Yuuri nods "but what if this boy doesn't hurt Yurio and allows him to be happy and we can even unite the human and fairy kingdom!" he spoke too happily. Viktor slammed his fist and looks at Yuuri "that is enough talk of humans. they will hurt Yurio, HE will hurt Yurio." he snapped getting up and walking out just like Yurio did.  
Yuuri soon found Yurio skating his heart out, it was the only way he could control the anger. "Yurio!" Yuuri called out looking at him with amazement, after everything they've all been through Yurio still sticks to skating and stays within the walls, rarely yelling out as much now like he used to. Yurio skated to Yuuri sighing some before speaking "I know he's real, I know it's not just a dream I can feel it." Yuuri nods "he's real- he dreams about you to, but you know the walls and veil is kept to protect." Yurio nods and sighs "is he gonna make me marry that asshole?" he frowned, Yuuri noticed it was the first time Yurio frowned and his eyes showed sadness as well "I'll try to stop him from making you marry him okay?" Yuuri gave a small smile to Yurio then turned to leave hearing a small "thanks" from Yurio.

About three hours later he was done skating and flew into the garden again, his wings flickering then staying up once he landed. He looked at the frozen roses that were once bright red. Everything had turned to ice, the sun shined sometimes but it was rare. Yurio wished the ice would melt and the kingdom would be happy again, he also wishes to meet this man from his dreams. He wished the humans didn't take the fairies wings and sell them so they could live together again but everyone knows humans are greedy, if it's money over loyalty and friendship it'll be money. That's when Yurio heard a rustle sound followed by a grunt, he could see a shadow out of the corner of his eye making him curious. When he turned to face the shadow he froze, his ocean eyes glistening at the sight  
"it's you"


	3. Till I see you again

_Otabeks pov_

My eyes landed on the scenery in front of me. This place was nothing like my hometown. Arrays of baby's breath, gardenias and snap dragons were placed meticulously around a topiary of a human with wings. A fairy? An angel? I couldn't tell.   
" _It's you_ "   
The voice sounded strangely familiar. Turning around, I was suddenly faced with the most stunning pair of cyan eyes I had ever seen. It took a few moments of confusion and shock for me to register the being before my eyes.   
Then it hit me.   
This is the Fairy Boy.   
" _Yura_ "   
The name left my mouth in a whisper before I could even register where my mind had conjured it.   
Then I was very suddenly overwhelmed with every memory of our time together.   
We had grown up together.   
Scenes of us holding hands as we learned to maneuver on ice.   
Scenes of me holding him when he'd fall.   
Scenes of King Viktor sending me disapproving glances when I was with Yura and King Yuuri sending me sympathetic glances in response   
and scenes of me and every human in the kingdom being alienated   
Being kicked out of the only home we'd ever known and starting fresh.   
I suppose Viktor must have removed mine and everyone else's memories, he did have that power and authority after all.   
I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears which I have no memory of ever happening before except when I left the fairy kingdom and my fairy boy.

  
_Yurios pov_

_"Yura"_

We stared at each other for what felt like a life time, his chocolate brown eyes pouring into my ocean eyes. My god he's everything I dreamt of, he's real. He really is. A small pink shade crept over my cheeks as I broke the stare, moving slightly toward the man.  
Every memory, every time we spent together, every time we looked at each other, everything. My head felt slightly dizzy as I processed everything that was once taken from me. I gave a smile and jumped on Otabek like I once used to "Beka!" I chirped, clinging onto him like a koala would. Yurio didn't want to let go, I wanted to hold onto Otabek forever, I wanted to stay with him in his warm embrace but I felt like we were being watched. Yurio got down and grabbed his hand, such rough hands I'd always loved to hold, leading him to the other garden towards the back of the kingdom, a place they would always go together. They sat in the bench by the garden, Yurio caressed Otabeks cheek ever so lightly that Otabek may not have felt the touch if his eyes were closed. "I remember everything" I said quietly looking at the garden then meeting the chocolate brown eyes I have love grown to love.  
We spent hours talking about our lives and how they've changed so much because of what Viktor did, my heart sped up when I heard Beka say he was trying to find me and he still skates to find peace. I remember skating with him when we were younger, he had watched me and said I had grace and passion but I never saw what he did. Otabek had grown into a handsome man, his head still shaved just like I remembered. It hurt because I knew this feeling I would never feel with anyone else and we would both soon be married off to some other royal family to unite kingdoms, but I knew that the moments we share now I'd never forget. I know I don't want this to end, so I'll cherish what we have now.  
I heard the shouting of my name which brought me out of my thoughts, the voice was familiar, shit the King! I got up looking at where the voice was coming from it got closer quickly. I looked at Otabek then the hole in the wall where the veil doesn't cover, the voices were coming closer. I pointed to the hole then looked back seeing the King and his guards, shit I was running out of time. I did the unthinkable, putting up an ice wall from where Otabek and I stand to the hole, placing a small kiss on Otabeks cheek I gave a smile "meet me at this side of the wall tonight" I said watching him nod then run off.  
Oh boy was I in trouble.

_Otabeks pov_

"B E K A!"   
Yurio jumped on me, wrapping his arms and legs around my middle and speaking in the cheery voice I knew all too well that he reserved for only me.   
Instinctually I embraced his slender frame in response and we stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.   
Eventually though the boy slid down and excitedly grasped my hand. His hands felt exactly as I remembered. Calloused but always soft and tender in a way that told me they never wanted to let go of mine, and I felt the same.   
He led me to the garden at the other end of the kingdom that we used to hide in for hours when we grew tired of the constant fighting between the humans and the fairies in the town. Suddenly Yuras voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes met mine. His ocean ones were filled with an indescribable hot and in positive mine were the same. Gently he caresses my face with the grace of a thousand angel wings.   
"I remember everything"  
No one else would have noticed the small hint of emotion in his voice. but I did. I knew him like the back of my hand. Over the next hour we discussed everything we'd missed out on in each other's lives. It had been a long seven years. I decided it may be safe to reach.   
"I still don't completely understand why Viktor banished us. I understand someone was murdering fairies for their wings, but the fact that his immediate assumption was humans confuses me"   
Yura sat in silence for a moment, pondering my question.   
"This also confused me,"   
His brow furrowed as he attempted to conjure words.   
"There were more incidents of wings being stolen after your banishment. I'm not sure if my father pretended to not notice out of pride, or if the kingdom just didn't bother to let him know because they could see the stress he was under"   
I grunted in response. I wasn't sure how to reply.   
King Viktor had always been somewhat loatheful towards humans, but no one ever knew why. Something told me maybe his husband knew considering Yuuri had always tried to douse his angry flames towards the matter.   
My thought process was interrupted with the sound of the king calling Yuras name.   
Immediately Yurio stood and looked at me, then I watched his eyes move to a hole in the veil beside me.   
I was unsure of his next move.   
He made an ice wall with his hands around the area then proceeded to grab my face with his chilly palms, pulling my head towards his and pecking my cheek before reluctantly pushing me towards the hole.   
"Meet me here at this side of the wall tonight."   
He smiled at me and squeezed my hand with both of his before turning and jogging in the opposite direction towards the voices and I went my own way.

_Yurios pov_

The King was not pleased by me making a wall and protecting Beka. He was not pleased Beka found me either. Now I sit in my room as a "punishment" with the door locked, does he seriously not remember I can shrink down and fly out of the key hole? How unfortunate for him. I've been a good son and never rebelled, except maybe this once. I get seeing a human is now treason but I need to. I really really need too. I missed Beka and now I found him, well he found me. But that doesn't matter, I'm going to see him whether the King likes it or not.


	4. Garden meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll do anything you ask of me Beka"

**Otabek**

I didn't bother going home that afternoon, knowing I'd just return that evening.   
Instead I lay flat on the ice and processed everything I had just experienced.   
Before I knew it I was being awakened by the familiar sound of crickets and I noticed the sun had begun to slumber while the moon made an appearance in the night sky.   
I crossed through the veil once again. 

* * *

 

Dusk had grown across the sky as the castle was silent Yurio knew this was his chance. He shrunk down to the size of a bee and flew through the key hole, once out of the castle the boy grew to his original size and made his way to the hole he and Otabek agreed to meet. Once Yurio found Otabek he walked to him giving a smile, although Yurio was still hesitant about his moves and how he talked he seemed to loosen up once talking with Otabek for hours. As they walked back into the garden they were at earlier Yurio stopped to look at the shiny, frozen flowers in front of him that sparkled more in the moonlight   
"What if Viktor takes my memories away again, would you still come around? Try to make me remember?" the hurt in Yurios voice could be heard by anyone that was with them. He kept his fists towards his chest as he started to shake slightly "I don't want to forget you again" he voice was soft the hurt only seemed to get worse the more he spoke, maybe Otabek realized this because he hugged Yurio and held him for a hours, never letting go and making sure he was alright. This was all Yurio needed in his life, this is all he wanted.  
  


* * *

 

**Otabek**

There was nothing to do but embrace the slender boy that clung to me. Hell, I didn't want to let go either. If I had it my way we would spend every day this way but unfortunately that wasn't possible right now.   
Wait, why couldn't it be?   
"Yura,"   
I shifted my weight under him to ease the numbness created from sitting in the same position for too long.   
The blonde boy in my arms groaned in acknowledgment of his name  
"This has gone on long enough. We need to do something to fix things. We need to get Viktor to come around."   
We both gazed at the dimly lit bushes surrounding us as Yura considered my words   
"Beka I've considered this before. What are you proposing we do?"   
I ran my fingers through his thin golden hair and massaged his head subconsciously   
"I'm not entirely sure. I think we could find subtle ways to warm him up to the concept of humans. Or we could build a case on the reason the humans were all exiled in the first place. I still don't believe it's true that my town killed and stole from your people. They don't have it in them. They're all docile and kind."   
Yura rolled onto his back and looked into my eyes with a small sad smile gracing his face.   
He gently tugged my shirt collar in towards him and kissed me with a sense of pure, honest love and despair.   
"I'll do anything you ask of me Beka."


	5. Fairy ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you, it always has been

The Fairy King held a ball that evening to show off Prince Yurio. Yurio was in a light baby blue tank top dress that went to his mid thigh, it allowed room for his wings. Fairies often wear dresses or shorts and a shirt, in formal events dresses are more common. Yurio absolutely hated dresses, he always hated dressing fancy especially to be shown off. His golden hair had gotten longer and was braided back that almost hit his wings.  
Yurio noticed all the princes coming in from different kingdoms and he became nervous, Yuuri smiles weakly "I tried to stop him Im sorry I failed you. Try to smile and have a good time." Yurio sighs but nods "it's alright" he walked out and sat next to Viktor looking at everyone "why did you bring them here tonight?"  
Viktor smiles "I told you I would contact the kings." Viktor stood up "welcome everyone to the Ice Kingdom, I have called you all here because now that my son is 16 he is at an age for marriage. I wanted Yurio to meet the kings eldest to throne and choose one for marriage. Thank you all and enjoy your time."  
The ball continued for hours, Yurio had to dance with all the princes making him enterally cringe. He knew the one he wanted to marry yet he can't have him.  
Yurio snuck into the garden during the ball to meet Otabek. He noticed a figure by the hole where he said to meet, taking off running Yurio ran into Otabeks arms hugging him tightly. This had become a regular thing for them, meeting in the same spot every night. They held hands and spent around an hour talking about a plan they could use to get Viktor to side with them. Yurio heard rustling and a sigh which didn't come from Otabek making him turn his head. He almost winced at the sight of Prince JJ standing in front of them "my my my, if it isn't Prince Yurio and a human." JJ taunted  
Yurio immediately stood up covering Otabek in a protective way even though the blonde was small he would do anything for Otabek now that he found him again.  
"If you want to spare your lover and your life for committing such a treason you will become mine. You will marry me and live in my kingdom" JJ spoke looking at them.  
Yurio froze listening to him "I-I can't marry you- I don't want you."  
JJ made a tsk sound and shook his head "Everyone is looking for you, better go back soon. Think about it, babyboy. I won't hesitate to tell." he grinned and walked away causing Yurios cheeks to turn a slight pink color at the nickname, shaking his head he looked at Otabek "I don't want him, I want you. I hate this- that we can't be together." Yurio frowned "it's you, it always has been."


	6. Ice and Fire don't mix

It was early, too early. The sun hadn't risen yet it didn't stop Viktor from calling Yurio into the throne room. Yurio had the scene from the night before playing in his head _"If you want to spare your lover and your life for committing such a treason you will become mine. You will marry me and live in my kingdom"_ Yurio couldn't do that, he just couldn't. But if it was to protect Otabek maybe he should? His thoughts were put to an end when Viktor called his name  
"Yurio"  
Yurio looked at him rubbing his eyes some before sighing "yes?"  
"I have arranged for you and Prince JJ to be married, wear that silver dress today we're going to his castle. It may be your new home I'd like you to be comfortable in it." Viktor spoke  
Yurio stood there in shock, he couldn't move if he wanted to, the words processing in his head. This can't be happening, right?

* * *

 

It was around noon when King Viktor knocked on Yurios door, Yuuri answered and gave a small smile moving aside to let Viktor in.  
Yurio stood up crossing his arms some "I don't want to wear this"  
The dress looked amazing on him, it clung to his feminine figure nicely, the silver dress went to his knees. His golden hair braided back with a few shorter strands falling around his face. King Viktor squealed and hugged Yurio "You look so good Yuuri did such a good job!!!!"  
Yurio whines and squirmed to get away glaring at Viktor "I shouldn't have to wear a dress if we're just going to see his castle."  
Viktor made a tsk sound and grabbed his arm walking out then grabbing a few guards to go with.  
It was a long fly but Yurio didn't mind it, he enjoyed flying especially when he got to fly over Otabeks kingdom. He looked down at it while flying bringing a smile to his face, Otabeks kingdom wasn't as far as he thought. Landing Yurio put his wings down looking around at the outside of the castle, it looked burnt. Was JJ's kingdom of fire? Ice and fire don't mix well. He sighed softly and knocked on the door while Viktor and the guards stood next to him, all he wanted was to change and see Otabek, doubt that'll happen now.  
One of JJ's guards answered the door "come in he's expecting you all"  
Viktor grabbed Yurios arm and pulled him in thanking the guard then following him to JJ's throne room.  
Curiosity got the best of Yurio, as everyone was walking around and JJ was explaining each room he had skipped a door, that door stood out more then the rest. Yurio waited until they turned the corner to walk into that room, he froze looking around he found piles of gold and on the wall hung Yavok wings, the ruler before Viktor. He covered his mouth horrified at the site, JJ had been the one stealing the wings! How could Viktor have not known? How could he have not known? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door close.  
JJ stood there with an awful smirk on his face "curiosity kills you know."  
Yurio backed up looking at him "y-you did this! You're the one that killed the fairies."  
JJ nods "boy was it fun to watch them burn."  
Yurios eyes widen as he opened his mouth to scream a hand met his cheek. The blonde boy was on the ground he felt his cheek burning. He looked up to see JJ grinning, Yurio knew better but he went to scream again having his mouth covered "You scream I won't hesitate to kill you, Viktor and Otabek. You tell anyone and I'll definitely kill Otabek." JJ snarled.  
Yurio nods and let a few tears fall, his cheek was still burning, wasn't it just a smack? He touched his cheek wincing "what did you do?!"  
JJ smiles "I just marked you, I think it suits you."  
Yurio stood up looking at the wings reflection "Y-You burned me?!"  
JJ nodded all too proud "come on I bet Viktor is waiting."  
Yurio shook his head shrinking down and quickly flying out of the castle, he couldn't stay, he can't marry him. What's going to happen to him? His friends? His family? What will JJ do to Otabek? All the thoughts were making Yurio dizzy and the burning of his cheek was getting to him. He saw Otabeks kingdom and gave a weak smile, he flew down falling onto the ice it was more of a thud sound then his usual graceful landing. He closed his eyes growing back to his normal size then passing out.

* * *

Otabek

 

I was unsure what to do, seeing Yura and I hadn't planned on meeting that day due to Viktor dragging him off somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where but I tried to shrug it off though I suspected it had to do with JJ. Honestly the only thing that felt somewhat appealing was skating.   
As I was making my way to the frozen lake I heard a loud thud coming from the it and immediately I ran to it.   
What I laid eyes on was Yurio.   
His small body returned to normal size in a matter of moments and I could see his face contorted in pain from his landing.   
Without putting my skates on I ran into the ice and helped him up when I noticed he was trembling in my arms and a sob escaped his throat.   
"It'll be okay, it'll be okay don't worry you're safe now."   
My mumbling assurances were useless. He had passed out and there was a very large burn mark on his face in the shape of a hand.   
I lifted his chin to examine the damage. panic and fear consumed my mind.   
"Oh my god. Oh fuck I,"  
Hurriedly I picked him up bridal style and began making my way swiftly back to the small castle.   
My boy was completely limp in my arms.   
He was shockingly light and his blonde head gently bounced on my shoulder in rhythm with my gait.   
We arrived at the castle and I felt anxiety begin to bubble up my throat. I knew it was highly unlikely my parents were home or that I'd run into them but the possibility scared me regardless. I wouldn't know what to say seeing I held the frame of an injured fairy in my arms.   
Luckily though we made it to my room without coming in contact with anyone.   
I laid yurio on my bed and pulled my comforter over him. Gently I turned his face to the side, exposing the angry seared flesh.   
I quickly rushed to my bathroom in search of a first aid kit. My hands trembled and slipped as I dropped glass containers and tooth brushes but I eventually found the small box.   
I went back into the room and poured a small cap full of hydrogen peroxide on his cheek, this seemed to wake him up.   
He scrunched up his face and began spilling profanities in russian  
"I'm sorry please just hold on you'll be alright I need to clean it. Squeeze my hand it'll be over soon"   
I grabbed his hand with my spare hand and he squeezed so tightly I knew my hand would bruise.   
I knew it would be pointless to stitch it up. It was too big anyway.   
Instead I put a large gauze pad over the gash and used surgical tape to secure it.   
His grip on my hand loosened but he still held it tight enough that I knew he didn't want to let it go. I pushed the box onto the bedside table and I crawled in bed next to him, snaking my arm around his slim waist.   
His rhythmic breathing told me he had once again passed out. I suppose my only option was to seek answers once he woke up.   
I took note of our interlocked fingers and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck before relaxing into a shallow sleep myself. 


	7. please stay

Yurio

When I woke up the pain in my cheek wasn't as bad as before, I was healing. What happened again? Where was I? I sat up looking around, this place wasn't familiar but the body next to me was. Shit. Did I go to Bekas? When did I? Right after I found out what happened JJ burned me, I was trying to fly back to the castle but the pain was too much did I fall? Thank god Beka found me, I remember waking up as he helped clean the burn.

Getting out of bed I gave a small whine flicking my wings some then looking around, Beka laid still asleep he looked adorable reminding me of a bear. Why had I come here and put him in danger? I needed to leave quickly. I walked to a mirror he had looking at my cheek, it wasn't healed all the way Viktor would notice, he wouldn't believe me. I had to go, I had to tell the truth but how can I? I can't hurt my family or let Otabek get hurt. That's when everything hit, my legs gave out and I landed in a sitting position, tears falling down my face. I guess this is what would break me. I held my hands to my face trying to stop the tears but they kept coming, _"If you want to protect your lovers life you'll marry me" "I won't hesitate to kill Viktor, Otabek or you" "I will tell the king about Otabek if you don't, you know what they'll do? Hang him."_ Everything kept playing in my head it wouldn't stop, seeing the wings and the gold kept showing. I needed to stop crying I can't let him see me cry, I need to be strong. I will be strong to protect him.

After finishing crying I felt a hand on my shoulder, so he had seen me cry. Great. I sniffled and turned around meeting his eyes, they were a soft chocolate brown and his face had a soft expression. One I hadn't seen before. Was it pity? No Otabek wouldn't pity me, he understands me. That's when I heard him speak  
"Yura let's get the burn cleaned up again, don't want it to get infected."  
His voice was soothing and comforting, I just nodded as he had picked me up carrying me to the bathroom. Was I light too him? He placed me on the counter then got the stuff out, of course he wouldn't ask right away what happened. That's how he was.  
He cleaned it earning a few yelps from me and making me whine, guess I'm pretty weak huh?  
"Yura" he spoke pulling me out of my thoughts  
"Y-yes?" I stuttered looking up at him, he sighs  
"I don't want to ask what happened but I also don't want to see this happen to you again. So what happened." he said  
I shook my head frowning "I-I can't."  
"I can't protect you if you don't tell me."  
"I'm trying to protect you!" I snapped  
He looked at me with such determination I wasn't sure what to say, maybe he realized that. "Please Yura, I don't want anything to happen to you again."  
I gave a weak smile, giving in "JJ did this to my face- i-it was my fault. I was snooping and found a pile of gold and Yavoks wings. JJ said if I told anyone he'd kill you, and Viktor"  
His eyes must have doubled in size as I said what happened  
"I won't let him touch you Yura."

We got back into bed and cuddled for the next few hours. Who needed to go home anyway?

* * *

 

Otabek

I carefully analyzed every possible outcome and scenario that could occur.  
possibility one: Yura informs Viktor and Yuuri of JJs doings. However, JJ threatened to kill all of them, me and my sweet Yura if that occurred. Would Viktor armies be strong enough and fast enough to overpower JJs?  
Probably not, considering JJ seems to have connections and has managed to stay under the radar for so long.  
That, and where Viktors soldiers may have wings, JJs have fire and years of murdering experience.  
Possibility two: Yura remains silent. He allows JJ to continue his serial killings and silently marry him.  
However, that would interfere with my own personal desires. It would crush me to see my fairy boy walking down the isle with someone else. Sharing the same bed with someone else. Leading a life with someone else. I had spent long enough closed off and separated from Yura, all to end up being replaced? I suppose this is all selfish thinking. Though they'd share the title of newly weds, JJ HAD promised Yurio could continue to see me.  
Im definitely overthinking.  
I guess the latter solution is the most logical. Everyone would be safer in the end, even if it meant I didnt get to lead the life with Yura we'd dreamt of since we were kids.  
My thought process was interrupted by the bed shifting next to me  
"Beka? What's the matter?"  
"Hm?"  
"You look unhappy. Do you not want me sleeping next to you?"  
He ran his fingers up the underside of my forearm, sending shivers up my spine.  
I knew he was only teasing.  
He knew very well I loved the feeling of him next to me. It had always relaxed me. I never slept better than when Yura was beside me.  
A small smile danced on my lips as I leaned forward, planting a slow gentle kiss on his soft lips.  
Yura smiled into the kiss as he swung his left leg over my waist. I let out a small groan, both because of the new weight on top of my stomach and out of satisfaction.  
I felt Yurio softly chuckle against my lips.  
Cocky bastard.  
I love it though. I love that he knew exactly what would affect me. I loved the curve of his spine and the feel of his hands drawing intricate designs on the blank canvas of my collarbones.  
I broke off the kiss and Yura pouted, but I pulled him close to me.  
His long hair tickled my nose, tempting a sneeze.  
I wished moments like this could last a lifetime.  
"I love you so much Yura. Please stay awhile"


	8. wedding with the wrong man!

It was the day of the wedding, Yurio dreaded it but Viktor seemed happy. Maybe uniting the kingdoms meant more than he thought. His burn marks had fully healed thanks to help of Otabek. Otabek someone he may never see again. The thought hurt him he physically winced apparently Yuuri noticed because he gave Yurio a concerning look. Yurio gave a small smile and looked away mumbling "Im fine." He hated this but JJ promised he wouldn't hurt Beka or his family and that's all that mattered he didn't care if he got hurt.  
Yurio flew down the isle, Viktor holding his arm Yuuri was already standing by the seats smiling weakly as he watched them. Once landed Viktor kissed Yurios cheek and Yuuri did the same, he practically made a look of disgust as JJ grabbed his hand and guided him to the pastor. The wedding was beautiful, Yurio had to admit it Viktor and Yuuri had gone too far. They had ice crystals and flowers on the rails and sides of the seats, the path way had white rose petals guiding to the arch that had a mixture of cherry blossoms, white forget me nots and white roses. The sun had hit the ice perfectly to give a small glisten, Yurio wanted to cry at how beautiful it was but he wouldn't because it wasn't with a man he loved.  
JJ was staring at him the entire time making sure he said everything he wanted him to then gave him a kiss on the cheek, Yurio refused to kiss him. After the wedding the reception was taking too long, he wanted to leave but he couldn't with JJ's hand planted on his thigh. Anytime he tried to remove it he got a glare then a painful squeeze and it was back on his thigh. Why did Viktor do this?

* * *

  
Yurio

I was absolutely disgusted when we left and went to our honeymoon area, did fairies even have honeymoons? Well after Yuuri and Viktor got married they were gone for close to a month.   
When we got out of the car I froze, so we weren't going on one? Why did we get out at his kingdom? He snapped to get my attention earning a glare from me.  
"I want to show you something" he said starting to walk.  
"If it's your dick you can keep it in your pants." I mutter   
I didn't realize he had stopped walking "so cold babyboy."   
I rolled my eyes then continued to follow him, why was I following him? I could run. I should run. Apparently he heard my thoughts because he grabbed my arm. We stopped in front of what looked like a frozen pond   
"I thought you'd like to skate still, it was really hard to get done." he said letting go "as a sorry for burning you."  
I looked at the ice wanting to skate on it and be away but I knew at this moment he'd stop me.   
"You wouldn't have done it and forced me to marry you if you were a little sorry." I glanced over to find eyes burning with rage   
"Get him inside!" He yelled at the guards.  
Ah shit.


	9. hold me

Dusk grew over the sky, Yurio knew what time it was. Beka time. He waited until he heard the sound of JJ's snoring then took off the ring, shrinking down and flying out the window making his way to Otabeks. Once there he flew in the window and grew back to his normal size, fluttering his wings as he landed.   
"B E K A!" Yurio chirps hugging him tightly, wincing some. He hadn't paid any attention to the pain on his side. Otabek seemed to notice the wince.  
"Well that didn't seem to happy to see me" Otabek said  
Yurio gave a cheesy smile and put a hand on behind his neck "sorry Beka! You know I'm happy to see you"   
Otabek looks at him then nods sitting on his bed and pulling Yurio on his lap "what have you done today Yura?"  
Yurio squirmed some getting comfy "Eh, a lot I don't really want to talk about it." he grabbed Bekas hand and held it in his "will you read to me? Or play that classical music you like!"  
They spent what felt like hours listening to classical music, over and over again. Otabek was happy Yurio never got tired of listening to it and enjoyed it as much as he did. Of course Otabek couldn't say no to him and started reading to him a book he was already reading, Yurio didn't want this to stop he enjoyed hearing Otabeks voice, but he knew he'd have to leave soon.   
Otabek looked over seeing a curled up Yura sleeping peacefully. It was the only time he really looked calm anymore, since JJ had come around and Yura was burned Otabek had noticed the change in his eyes even if Yurio never said anything Otabek knew he was afraid. To be honest Otabek was afraid for Yuras life as well.

* * *

  
Yurio

I awoke to an arm slung lazily over my waist and noticed it hurt when I tried to move. It took me a moment to remember where I was but once I realized I was surrounded by Beka's scent and warmth my racing heart calmed a bit. I turned around both to face him and to take the painful weight of his arm off the growing bruise on my side. I decided to just ignore it for now, I didn't need issues with JJ to interfere with this brief precious time I'd have with Beka. It was strange how Id grown up being so rebellious and spiteful and determined because right now I felt so weak. There was absolutely nothing for me to do, I felt completely cornered. My only option to save myself and the ones I loved was to put up with this hell that is living and being married to JJ. At this point my hatred for his overall personality was the least of my worries. I was more afraid of him coming home angry, or of me choosing the wrong words and pissing him off. Times like that I'd be slapped or shoved into furniture, resulting in painful bruises like the ones I had now.   
I don't want to think about these things right now though. I figured I had a good two days before JJ would even notice me missing. He didn't actually care about me or my presence, he only cared about getting closer to the fairy kingdom for his own sick benefit.   
My head was pounding so instead of letting myself continue to be stressed I snuggled my head closer into Otabeks bare chest, inhaling his familiar musky scent of pine and leather. I felt a hand raise and land on my head softly, running its fingers through my hair and I hummed happily, desperately clinging to this moment. Leaning up I saw those familiar chocolate brown eyes looking at me, I loved when he first woke up his eyes were always so soft, he was a giant bear. My bear. Placing a small kiss on his lips earned a smile from both of us as his husky morning voice mumbled a "Well good morning to you too" into my mouth.   
"I want to take a bath. Wash my back?"   
His chest rumbled beneath my head with a small chuckle as he complied to my request.   
He got out of bed, his boxers hung painfully low on his hip bones as he went to the bathroom to prepare a bath for me.   
While he waited for the water to warm up, I stripped and wrapped myself in a towel and sat on the floor beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder affectionately.   
"Bubbles?"   
He raised an eyebrow and smirked, already knowing the answer considering we had grown up together. I padded towards the sink, opening the cabinet beneath it assuming that's where I'd find bubble bath. I wasn't wrong. I handed the bottle to him as I stepped a cautious foot into the tin tub, dropping my towel and submerging myself, watching the purple liquid mix with the water and turn into bubbles when stirred by Beka. Otabek gently grabbed my side to straighten me in order to wash my back and I subconsciously yelled in pain as he gripped the now eggplant colored bruise on my lower ribcage. He gave me a look of question and concern as he moved his hand to my back to move my side towards him to get a view of it.   
"Yura what the hell happened to your side?"   
I gulped. He'd act rashly if I told him the truth.   
"I just.. uh fell and landed badly on my way here while flying. I didn't want to worry you-it's no big deal really"   
He looked hurt. He damn well I was lying through my teeth. However he didn't question further because I think he could tell it was a subject best not to bring up now. The rest of the time in my bath was spent in silence as he repeatedly ran the soft loofa across my back and wrung it out. My back was clean long ago, he was only continuing because we both enjoyed the sensation of one another.

 

* * *

  
Otabek

I knew he was lying and that hurt, but it hurt more seeing my precious fairy boy in pain. Who did this to him? I'd kill them. Who in their right mind would ever hurt a fairy? I bet it was JJ bastard always had to ruin everything.   
Yura seemed to notice my distress and turned to hug me. He had been taking a bath for around two hours now, he didn't seem to mind though I'd watch him play with the bubbles like he did as a child and it warmed my heart. How could anyone hurt someone so pure?  
I picked up Yura like he was the most delicate thing in the world, taking him out of the tub and to his feet wrapping a towel around him that engulfed him in size. I noticed he gave a cheeky grin  
"I like when you carry me and dress me"   
I swear after he said that he giggled, what a pure sound. I don't think I ever want him to leave now, I want to protect him from the world.   
"Come on Beka it's getting cold!!" he whines softly   
I smile and nod, walking out to grab one of my shirts. Luckily there was already a cut in the back for Yuras wings. I went back, drying him off gently then slipping the shirt over him. The shirt went to Yuras knees and looked like it was going to fall off but it made him look adorable.

"I'll get ice for your bruise" I spoke kissing his head then walking to the door, small hands grabbed my shirt and stopped me.   
"I heal remember? Just hold me" he almost sounded like he was begging. So I did.  
I carried him to the bed and let him lay on my chest, playing with his hair as I kept him close.


	10. fire burns

Dawn was starting over the sky, it looked beautiful like a painting. Colors of orange, pink, some purple and blues from the night prior. Yurio loved it, he tried to get up earlier just to see the sky then go back to bed when it became all blue. He had gotten up earlier that morning with Beka to say it was time to go "home", that place with JJ couldn't be called a home, it shouldn't. He had kissed Beka goodbye then shrunk down flying out, waving goodbye then smiling softly.  
Of course the smile turned into a frown when he flew through the window to JJ's castle. He expected to find JJ asleep but found him standing staring at the window with anger   
"Where were you?" He snapped.  
Yurio flinched growing back to his normal size, immediately knowing what was in store for him.  
"Flying around." Yurio mumbled  
He had never seen someone look so angry before, that terrified him. There's a reason why people say Fire and Ice don't mix.

* * *

Yurio

 

It felt like I spent the next five hours soaking in ice to try and heal the bruises and burn marks. I guess I should be thankful he hadn't touched my wings yet. Yet. That was only a word it could change soon. I wish I was with Beka but I refuse to see him until I've completely healed, I can't let him worry. But what if he worries because I don't see him? Shit I need guidance. What about Yuuri? Time to go home, my actual home.  
Getting dressed I walk past JJ, seeing him turn his head "Where are you going?"  
"To visit my parents, that okay sweets?" I spoke with such sarcasm, he could tell   
I watched him turn his nose at me then let it go. Thank god.   
I set on the path to my families kingdom, flying rather quickly. I needed to be away. The kingdom looked rather gloomy which confused me, it never looks that dark. We may he ice but it's like a dark force is around it, who's hurt?   
I slipped through the veil flying to the front door knocking on it immediately seeing Chris. He hugged me which caused a yelp I wasn't healed fully. He gave me a look then smiled "Missed the family kitten"  
I rolled my eyes "whatever. What happened? Why is it dark?"  
Chris sighs "King Yuuri is hurt, we have no idea how it happened or why, or where it's from."   
That was enough to hear, I pushed past him running to the kings room. Viktor gave a soft smile once he saw me letting me in. Yuuri laid pale on the bed.   
"Yuuri sweets, Yurio is here." Viktor said softly as if he'd break Yuuri.  
Yuuri mumbled something sounding like "Why did you call him here?"  
I looked at Yuuri with worry "I came because I missed home, and wanted to talk to you."   
Yuuri gave a weak smile before asking Viktor if he could leave the room for a few minutes. Viktor nodded slowly then walked out closing the door.  
I watched him leave quickly looking at Yuuri "what's going on? You can't get sick!" I spoke   
He smiles some "I'm not sick I'm wounded. Viktor has no idea why but I do. Yurio dear what has he been doing to you?"  
I froze, how did he know? Is my pain affecting him?  
"H-he isn't doing anything."  
Yuuri sighs "You've always been a bad liar Yurio, I can sense your pain from here. I feel your pain when you get burned or beaten. I know you sneak out to see the human because I can feel your happiness. Tell me the truth Yurio, what has he been doing?"  
I frowned knowing I had to explain everything, and I mean everything. What I saw, why I had to marry him, how he'd keep Beka and them safe if I did. Yuuri frowned listening to me, I started crying. Great. I just want to be with Beka, is that too much to ask?  
It had been two full weeks since I've seen Beka, fuck I missed him. So bad, I want to see him. I was healing then JJ burned me a few more times which caused Yuuri to fall mysteriously ill again. He won't tell Viktor because Viktor will start a war. I won't tell because I'm terrified.  
I sat alone in the forest on an ice patch sniffling, I had just finished crying. Why do I cry so much now? Why am I so weak? I need to get up and see Beka but shit, I have no energy anymore.  
That's when I heard rustling of the bushes, whipping my head around quickly I saw Beka, my sweet Beka has heard my calls and came.

* * *

 

Otabek

Something didn't feel right.   
I hadn't seen Yura in a little over two weeks and I was still growing increasingly concerned because of the bruises on him. There was no way he got those from bumping around or falling no, those bruises were far too dark and specific. Nothing managed to clear my mind though so I found myself wandering every day. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a glint of hope I'd run into Yuri, but I knew how unlikely it was. He'd visit me if he could, I was sure of that. Honestly this is probably the last time I'd wander like this seeing there's no point. It didn't benefit me at all, the only thing that would ease my anxiety was seeing Yura in person, alive and well.   
I heard a faint cry in the direction of an ice patch and made my way towards it. Parting the branches, I laid eyes on Yura. My stomach immediately filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and affection as I pulled his frail figure into my arms. I didn't question why he was upset right away, instead I simply held him for a moment, relishing the fact that he was actually here and mentally thanking myself for anxiously wandering.   
He pulled away from me slightly, grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes   
"Beka I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle.."   
I noticed his hands were thinner than they had been just a couple weeks ago and I could feel his hip bones protruding, poking into my stomach.   
"It no longer is just affecting me. Yuuri has fallen ill because his body is reacting from all of the damage being inflicted on mine."   
He lifted his shirt, revealing an intricate array of gashes and bruising all across his midsection and chest. I was surprised he was maneuvering at all, a couple of his ribs looked broken and his naturally lithe frame looked frail and damaged. I was speechless. I was furious.   
"Yura, how did this happen?"   
I already had an idea on the answer. I needed verbal confirmation.   
"I uh.. JJ gets angry sometimes and.."   
Unintentionally I snapped my hands away from his grasp. I saw the shock and hurt in his eyes but I made no move to intertwine our fingers once again. My fists clenched at my sides until my knuckles were ghostly white. Neither of us said anything. There was nothing to say. I felt my face growing hot with rage and my mind fogged over. I couldn't even form a clear thought.   
I came to my senses in a couple moments and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close to me as possible without breaking him completely. His arms snaked up my back, landing in my hair, gently pulling my head back so it was in front of his and kissing me softly. His lips felt chapped and tasted metallic like blood, but I kissed him anyway. He needed to feel something soft and warm after God knows what he's been through in the past month or two.   
"Just where the fuck have you been? Is this the real reason you ran off? You dirty whore."   
Both of us jumped at the sudden, sharp tone behind me. Turning my head I was greeted with none other than the image of JJ.   
Yurios hand dropped from my hair, landing on the sleeve of my forearm and gripping it tightly. His face grew paler than it already was. He was absolutely terrified.   
"Don't you know you're married little fairy boy? How dare you have an affair. And just after our honeymoon too!"   
JJ's mouth twisted into a snarl as he grabbed Yuri by the hair and threw him against a tree a few feet away from me. Yura winced in pain and immediately doubled over, throwing up from it.   
I stood, raising my fist ready to knock that bastards lights out, but instead I was welcomed with a searing pain in my stomach. The smell of burning flesh immediately encompassed the air around us, and I looked down to see JJ's fist removing itself from my blackened skin. I looked at JJ, then at Yurio in panic as black dots began compromising my vision, and my legs began to feel increasingly weak underneath me

* * *

 

Yurio

I watched JJ burn Otabek, my biggest fear coming to life. He had hurt my Beka. I was too weak to stand up to JJ so I stayed on the ground pathetically begging for him to leave Beka alone and I'll stop seeing him, to let me heal him and I won't speak to him. This is where my life has gone? One more wrong move and he'll have my wings.  
Too late.  
He was tired of me sneaking out, seeking out Beka when I belonged to him. I hated it. Of course I had to snap back at him and everything happened so fast.  
I was back against the tree when I heard a crack. He seemed satisfied and left but all I could do was crumble over in pain screaming out. He had broken one of my wings. No. This wasn't time for me too pout and cry. Beka needs healing.   
I tried my best to get him up then threw his arm over my shoulder holding him up some. I'd gotten really weak, I think everyone who has seen me has noticed. The people in JJ's kingdom looked at me with pity anytime they saw me. I think they knew what was happening but didn't have the courage to stand up. Why would they? He's a monster.  
I managed to get him too the veil wall of my home. My wings were begging me to cry out in pain but I couldn't. Not now. I noticed the door open slowly as Chris came out. Thank god he's here.   
"C-Chris!" I yelped falling to my knees I couldn't walk much more  
Chris gave a concerned look rushing to me "kitten? Why are you back here? Who's this? O-Oh god your wing!"   
I whined crying as hard as I could, everything was falling apart, everything hurt. "p-please take Beka to a healing room he was protecting me. Please Chris! I'll be fine!"   
Chris nodded waving his hand using his magic to put a force around Otabek floating him to the healing room.   
I gave a small smile. Otabek would be okay.  
Chris had told the king what happened and I saw Viktor rush outside, picking me up and carrying me. That's the last thing I truly remember before blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far! Don't worry JJ gets what's coming to him! I love reading the comments let me know what you all think!  
> Thank you all for the kudos too!!


	11. healing

Yurio

Waking up I saw the bright white lights, honestly I thought I was dead. Everything was slightly blurry but the white lights. I heard Viktor call to me asking if I could hear him but his voice was muffled, what happened exactly?  
Sitting up on my knees I realized I had been laying on my stomach, looking around I noticed Beka in the bed next to mine. He looked pale and his face had a painful expression, less then the one before but it was still there.   
I looked at Viktor and gave a small smile "I'm alright now."  
He shook his head "no you're not! Your wing is healing but it's still broken! Who did this to you? Was it him?! That human I tell you-"  
"NO!" I shouted "It wasn't him! He was trying to protect me from JJ and he got burned!" I covered my mouth looking down realizing what I had said.  
Viktor frowned "JJ has been doing this to you? Kitten you're covered in bruises and burn marks not to mention you're skinnier have you been eating?"  
I froze frowning "he said queens don't eat. I told you I didn't want to marry him yet you made me."  
Yuuri walked in slowly giving a small smile "Yurio, you finally told him. Good, good. Maybe this can stop now. Viktor please have him come home."  
Viktor looked at Yuuri in panic "Why are you out of bed!? Chris! Why did he let you leave?"  
Yuuri held up his hand waving him off then sitting next to me "did Otabek save you?"  
I nodded and frowned looking at him  
Yuuri nods "I fell ill because of Yurio, I felt everything that has happening to him and when I was okay it was because he was with Otabek, this human."  
Viktor froze speechless   
Hearing a small groan from the other bed I got up rushing to him  
"Beka?"

* * *

 

Otabek

"Beka?"  
I heard an angels voice, the bright lights bothering my eyes as I opened them. Trying to sit up I felt a small light hand placed on my chest   
"Beka you're still healing don't sit up please." Yura spoke, when did my Yura become an angel? Did I die?   
Everything became clear after a few blinks and eye rubs, turning my head I saw Yurios delicate face with tears running down. He had a look that showed he was pleased to see me there and alive, I wiped his tears then cupped his cheek gently which caused him to lean into my palm kissing it softly. I smiled, he was truly beautiful and I loved him so much.  
"I thought I'd lost you" He whispered sadly looking down "baka! You shouldn't have done that!" he sniffles. I knew this was his way of coping so I just apologized saying how I wanted to protect him.   
He just gave a weak smile "I heal though, you don't. You're healing now because I begged them too."   
I nodded, turning my head to the other bed noticing King Viktor and Yuuri. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it." Seeing them nod and get up "Kitten you should let him fully heal"   
Yuri nods and smiles some "you should rest up, Im going to go prevent Viktor from starting a war." he placed a soft lingering kiss on my forehead soon getting up and walking out.  
The lights were turned off and I soon fell back asleep thinking only about what Yura said.


	12. i love you

Yurio

I ran to Viktor immediately watching as he had taken down the veil and invited everyone from the kingdoms. What is this idiot doing? I pulled on his cape like I used to  
"Stop please! You don't know what he'll do or what will happen to these people!" I cried out   
Viktor only smiled and mouth 'trust me' soon turning to everyone.  
"Everyone I must apologize to the humans I threw out and to my son. I made many mistakes and I know you all may not forgive me but do know I am sorry. I hurt you all, throwing you out over something that wasn't your fault to begin with and I found out recently who had caused my pain. You see I always wanted everyone happy although I hurt you by making you leave and most of all I hurt my son, forcing him into a marriage I had no idea was abusive. I'm sorry, I truly am. I want to join all of our kingdoms again and allow everyone to live peacefully as before, I will tear down the wall guarding this kingdom! I will help build homes!" Viktor took a breath "The one who caused all this pain was JJ he has been hurting the fairies and hurting my son, the marriage between them is off and I will allow my son to choose a new husband. I know it's not much but we have made food for everyone to enjoy. I am truly sorry, if possible please forgive me." Viktor bowed then looked at me "Who do you choose Yurio?"  
Yuuri gave a giggle "I think we all know."  
I turned red "Beka"  
Viktor nods "Otabek Altin will be my sons new husband."  
Giving a small smile to Viktor I looked at him confused "You're allowing me to marry a human now?"  
Viktor grins "I want to unite and make our kingdoms okay again, but humans don't heal from our magic kitten. You should know that."  
I froze. Why didn't Beka tell me? What is he? My thoughts were interrupted by someone saying Otabek wasn't gay, I assume his parents since they walked to the platform rather quickly. Shooting me glares I turn red and look away  
"He isn't gay stop trying to ruin his life!" They said   
Viktor nodded "if this is what Otabek wants as well we should allow it."   
"Well how do we know it is?" They snapped   
"It is, mom." Otabek spoke looking at them, I froze again then rushed to him "You're supposed to be resting! Wait it is?"  
He laughs and nods softly cupping my cheek, I leaned my head into his hand smiling with content "I love you Yura."  
"I love you too Beka" I smile wide


	13. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama filled. I hope everyone is enjoying it! (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)

Otabek

I could feel the nerves building and stacking their way from the pit of my stomach to my throat. Something about today felt too good.  
Things were just going a little too according to plan. The garden was set up nicely as a place of ceremony and everyone in attendance was simply happy to see the fairy prince and the human prince happy and bringing peace to the two kingdoms.   
It was just a couple minutes until the music would begin and that would cue Yura to begin walking down the isle, Viktor in hand.   
I fiddled with my hands nervously, I genuinely didn't think I'd see this day. None of this felt real in the slightest.   
I heard the first note of the grand piano and looked forward to see the gates leading to the garden open in a grand presentation, Yura walking out clad in a white suit that accentuated his fair skin.   
By the time Yura and Viktor reached the alter, I felt as though my heart would burst through my chest as Yura stood close enough in front of me that I could feel the warmth reverberating off his body. We grasped hands as the priest fairy made way to our sides and began speaking.   
"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly   
declare their private devotion to each other...."  
I felt time slow and the only things in existence were my hands in his, and his eyes on mine.   
It was nearing time for us to recite our vows when there was a sudden disruption from the direction yura had come from. Yura and I exchanged a confused and worried look before looking back at the cause of the sudden chaos.   
JJ.  
"HOLD THE PROCESSION. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. THAT THERE IS M Y HUSBAND. HE BELONGS TO M E."   
In a fit of rage I watched JJ storm in the direction of us, his hands glowing red and reaching towards my throat. I heard a yell escape Yuras mouth as everything suddenly went cold and dark.

* * *

 

  
Yurio

I hoped this wouldn't happen, I actually prayed JJ would just let this be. What is his obsession with me? I don't understand it.   
I froze Beka, I can't believe I did that. But it was better than a burned throat right? Fuck both choices are bad.   
I pushed JJ back trying to keep his hands frozen while everyone just watched beyond shocked, fucking help me why don't you!? Get everyone out! I think Yuuri got my memo because he started ordering people into the castle. Unfreezing Beka I panicked to make sure he was breathing, thank god he was. I noticed a red flame in the corner of my eye, when will he stop this?   
I looked at Viktor "Guard him." Then grabbing JJs arm "DONT FUCKING TOUCH MY BEKA DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I shouted freezing his entire arm, but I couldn't stop there. All the hurt and pain he caused came rushing through me.   
I heard Viktor shouting "THATS ENOUGH YURIO"  
But it wasn't. It wasn't enough and everyone knew it. He deserved this.   
The sky turned a dark grey color as the wind picked up. Yuuri bent over in slight pain feeling all the rage and anger leaving me. I heard a soft voice that brought me back, Beka.  
"Yura stop, I'm fine." He spoke so gently. I let go looking at what I had done, JJ frozen in at least seven layers of ice, did I really do that? Falling to my knees I pushed my hand through my hair "I'm sorry everyone.." I mumble.  
The sky started to shine brightly again causing me to give a small smile soon turning to Beka "I'm sorry" I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. He smiled and hugged back "Don't think he'll be bothering us for a while huh?"   
I smiled weakly "shut up"  
Viktor placed a hand on my shoulder "you've found your true love, true magic, I'm extremely proud. I want this wedding to continue even if he tried to ruin it, you both deserve this. Chris, get a few guards and take JJ away." Chris nodded and walked into the castle. Viktor sighed softly "oh what a mess you've made Yurio. I'll sure miss it."   
I looked up at him "I wasn't planning on leaving yet, dad."  
The look in Viktors eyes made me realize the mistake I made, groaning I stood up "Im getting everyone else since you aren't." I flew into the castle sighing softly telling everyone that it was safe and to come back out so the wedding could continue, I promised to protect everyone. That is my job when I become King.

After resaying our vows I smiled at him, this is where I belonged, this is home. This is the life I want to keep and live everyday. I want to stay with him forever.  
"I do."


End file.
